Fuzzy Kunai Training
Fuzzy Kunai Training In the attempt to Teach Lucien the fine art of sneaking up on people, Saiyuki would give Lucien something rather odd. It was a fuzzy kunai that would nr used in this training. The Second Try LucienSebek: -Lucien would walk through the forest, still at practice with keeping his foot steps very light and well hidden from anyone around. He would glance through the branches as he would notice Saiyuki standing by the gate. He would grin to himself as he wanted to try yet again to get her. He would move through off to the left as he would notice a way around to where he could hide himself by one of the sakura trees. Slowly he would keep his steps light and small he would wait for the right moment to move to the statue near the gate. Lucien would look down seeing a pebble as he would take it lightly into his left hand. He would toss it out to the far right hoping her natural instincts would kick in and make he look into that direction. When and if she did Lucien would move in slowly and thrusted the fuzzy Kunai into Saiyuki’s stomach.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Naturally I was still standing in my usual position at the gate, and Reizei was above me, having returned after his scouting trip. He remained aloft, batting his wings and as it was such a common noise to me, I was able to block it out, to listen to other noises. When Lucien was walking through the forest, however, Reizei's eyes would catch onto his movements, as any movement from even that far away, would be seen by the great bird. With a mental warning from Reizei, I prepared myself for an 'attack' from Lucien, as I would hope the boy would be continuing his lessons. Whispered words went through my head; words from Reizei, telling me which way Lucien was moving though I outwardly remained calm. i shifted my weight then, stretching my arms over my head, snapping my shoulders before dropping them and letting them dangle at my sides, putting them in prime position if I needed to grab an arm. Try as Lucien might, his footsteps were still loud to my ears, and even the pebble that was suddenly tossed my way was odd. Pebbles didn't usually fly, though I couldn't rule out that it was a trap; I looked toward it critically, and that lapse of attention was when Reizei screamed a warning, both verbally and mentally. Though why mentally I had no idea..he was right above me..and easy to hear.. My head snapped around and at the same time, so too did my right arm snap upward, aiming for the hand Lucien thrusted toward my stomach, while holding the kunai I had given him. Given the speed of the attack, I calculated the momentum behind it and assumed Lucien wouldn't be able to stop. If he didn't, my hand would catch his own and halt his movement. "Fail.."